Flying, No training wheels necessary
by Fang's penpal
Summary: The Flock meets a new group of characters by the Mountain top home in Colorado. Bonding/ hijinks/ adventure ensues.   Won't disappoint any palette.


**I wrote about a different flock I had created a couple years ago, and I've decided to write an entirely new story featuring them (with some name modifications, etc.) and see how it does.**

**Split Personality: Great. Recycled Crap. **

**Enjoy.**

_**(Cable's POV)**_

"Mountains are nice." Stated Hark dopily as she stared dumbfounded through the vast landscape to where the sun was just kissing the outline of the jagged peaks sprawled before us.

"Yep." I replied, confirming her insightful observation. "Very nice." Even I, the least sentimental member of our little oddball family, had to concede the beauty of sky as during the sunset, making it look like it had been painted in water color by the most skilled artist in the world.

We had slept in the mountains of Colorado that night, hoping that the treacherous terrain would prove difficult for any non-part-avian entity to find us.

Yup, you heard me right, and I was in fact insinuating that we were part Avian. We had wings, and we were able to fly, among other special abilities. A rogue scientist had created my family and I after he had broken away from a major corporation for 'holding him back'. We were freaks, but at least we had a sense of humor about it.

"Hey, guys!" I heard a call from back in the cave where we had taken refuge earlier. It was Odi, our navigator. See, I'm the leader, so I decide where to go, but I have a horrible sense of direction, so Odi figures out how to get there. "I think Loki did something with my compass." Loki was an immature little boy who we'd all come to love. He had a penchant for building, so we would constantly be finding things of ours stolen, dissembled, and returned in the oddest fashion.

Pelle swooped in and landed with a thud. Not the best flyer. "Odi, check out what I made!" He shouted happily, all the gusto of an inventor with none of the concern for safety. "It's going to be the gauge for a launcher that lobs explosives" He stated, holding up Odi's newly engineered compass "I just haven't gotten all the pieces."

"Way cool!" Odi exclaimed, and my face creased. "Odi, don't you need that to; Gee, I don't know… navigate? Because that's your job?"

"Nah, we'll just hang 'til I get a new one" He replied, then realized he'd just made an executive decision without consulting me. Which was a big mistake, by the way. "That is, uhm, if that's ok with you."

"Yea." I said, shrugging. "Some down time would be cool." Odi looked relieved.

"Now where are Pixie and Saint?" Hark asked, coming up from behind me. Hark was my second in command, and all ways had my back.

"I don't know." I responded, fixing my raptor vision on the skies trying to spot them. Pixie was the youngest of the group, and was innocent enough to still sleep with her favorite stuffed animal but filled with enough righteous fury to hold her own in a fight. Saint was the nicest one in the group, and was always putting other's needs before her. I saw them swooping in with a basket they had weaved earlier.

"Look, everyone!" Exclaimed Saint. "We picked strawberries! They're delicious!" Everyone gathered around to grab one. Somehow, the line always formed from youngest to oldest. Pixie, 5. Saint, 11. Loki, 12. Odi, 15. Hark, 16. Cable (Me) 16.

We didn't know our true ages, but these were rough estimates decided upon by Hark and I.

We sat down, enjoying our strawberries and each other's company. With a wide-open sky above us and earth under our butt's, I thought nothing could go wrong. I was wrong.

"Erasers!" Odi shouted, looking up at the sky. Odi was usually the first to spot things.

"Scatter!" I shouted, but the Erasers were closing in fast. Gauging how much time an escape would take, a made a decision. "Charge!"

My flock did as they were told, like a well-oiled machine. We all came from different side, flying as fast and as hard as we could towards the parachuting Erasers. I landed a solid mid air roundhouse to an Eraser's chest, and heard some ribs crack. Loki pulled a makeshift doo-hickey out of his pocket, something that looked like a couple of switchblades fastened to a small Frisbee. He threw it, and it started cutting the Wolf-men loose from their parachutes, sending them in too a forty-foot free fall. Not enough to kill them, but it might slow them down.

Everyone dashed to the ground to combat the fallen Eraser's, only to spot more raining from the sky. Maybe fifty slobbering men-mutts were coming for us.

I started to panic, realizing that as strong as my flock was, we might have no hope left. Then, suddenly, I saw a streak of hair and feathers as an unidentified entity smashed into several of the parachuting Erasers, knocking them off course and straight into a nearby peak. It had to take an impressive amount of speed to do that.

Several other things followed, and I realized that they were bird kids, like us. They joined the fray, dealing out pain like nobodies business.

After several minutes of fighting, the ranks conscious/alive Erasers had thinned to the point where we could make our escape.

"C'mon." Called one of the other Bird kids, a tall girl with dark hair and brown wings. We flew after them quickly, and they lead us to another peak that was out of view earlier. They must know there way around these parts.

"All right." The girl said as we all landed. "I want answers. Who are you? Why are the Erasers attacking you?"

"Whoa, slow down." I responded. "First of all, thanks. They would've had a bird kid buffet had it not been for you."

"Listen." She cut in harshly. "The only reason I saved you was for answers. And Jeb told me too."

"Whose Jeb?" I asked.

"Never mind!" She exclaimed. "Who are you?"

I proceeded to introduce myself. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

_**(Max's POV)**_

I sized up the new kids. The leader, Cable, was tall-ish, skinny but broad shouldered, hazel eyes and had messy blonde-ish brown hair. His female friend, Hark, was lean, about my height, and had dark eyes and dark brown hair. Standing next to her was Odi, who was as tall as Cable and had blonde hair and brown eyes. Loki was short, skinny, and looked almost Native American with his tan skin. His eyes were a youthful blue, though. Saint had blonde hair and brown eyes, and Pixie had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Max." I stated dumbly. "Uhm… Maximum Ride." I probably should've just introduced myself as "Ride. Maximum Ride." Like James Bond. At least I wouldn't sound so stupid. I introduced the rest of my Flock accordingly.

"Well, nice to meet to, Max." Cable displayed a handsome but lopsided grin. "Is there anywhere we could talk more thoroughly?"

**First chapter is finished. Hope all readers enjoyed and don't mind how long it is. I know the masses of the internet can be impatient.**

**Split Personality: Just like you?**

**Quiet. **

**Be sure to review. **

**Although you probably know how to use this site.**

**I feel stupid now.**


End file.
